Et le destin s'en mêla
by Eternity-Julie
Summary: Durant une bataille, Hermione est attaquée par deux sorts en peine poitrine. Elle tombe.. pour se réveiller 20 ans plus tôt, aux temps des Maraudeurs... Est-ce pour sauver le présent, changer le passé? La sauver du futur? Hermione/Sirius
1. ASPIC Surprise

**Coucouuu!**  
*** Voici ma premiere fic merci beaucoup de me lire et j'apprecierais si vous me laissiez un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou negatif ils m'aident a ameliorer mes chapitres et font aussi tres plaisir en donnant envie de continuer ! =)**

Chapitre 1

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son alarme sonna. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Sa main tremblante passa doucement sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur qui perlait.

Elle n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar aussi effrayant que celui-ci, jamais. Elle était toute tremblante, ne pouvait arrêter de frissonner.

- Ressaisis-toi! pensa-t-elle, essayant de se convaincre... Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse faire des rêves prémonitoires, le tien est juste dû ..au stress!

Elle se leva doucement de son lit, un courant d'air lui donnant un frisson. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tout semblait si vrai dans ce rêve.. Sa robe magnifique, les rires, puis les cris, la fumée, la peur, les corps, la douleur, la confusion…

Elle avait froid.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir du mieux qu'elle put et marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la salle de bain. La cérémonie des diplômes d'ASPIC ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était juste ridicule. Mais son rêve lui avait parût tellement réel qu'elle avait l'impression que les événements s'étaient passés la veille! Mais non.

Ce soir ils allaient tous descendre dans la grande salle, recevoir leur diplôme. La chose qu'ils avaient finit par ne plus espérer, à force de vivre toutes ces années d'aventure à Poudlard. C'était leur dernière année. Ils avaient été la génération sacrifiée. Celle qui avait eu le pouvoir de faire balancer le destin d'un côté, ou de l'autre.. Celle qui avait eu à l'école de Sorcellerie un parcours que nulle autre n'avait eu. Ils seraient surement la meilleure promotion de défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu.

Certain d'entre eux étaient morts, d'autres avaient perdus leurs familles. Voldemort était venu, Harry l'avait tué, mais chacun savait que le temps était compté avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Il restait encore un Horcruxe.

Mais ils étaient la génération qui en viendrait à bout. Et ils étaient prêt, innocemment prêt…

Elle sortit de ses pensées. Harry avait bien du courage. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'on puisse ressentir et vivre tout ça rien qu'en dormant. Son cœur était lourd. Elle soupira longuement.

La gryffondor se donna du courage et entra dans la douche.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Durant la journée, elle ne fit part de son rêve à personne, ni même à Harry ou Ron, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les deux garçons aujourd'hui, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser sans se soucier d'autres choses, ce qui avait été assez rare ces dernières années. Hermione se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il avait vécu n'aurait jamais du arriver à des gens de leur âge, ils allaient bientot avoir 18 et pourtant avaient déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu 30ans.

Quand le moment fut venu, en fin d'après midi, Hermione prit le temps de coiffer ses cheveux, se maquiller, se préparer, autant de plaisirs simples auxquels elle n'avait pas eu droit depuis si longtemps..

Elle se laissa un instant pour apprécier ce moment, puis enfila sa longue robe d'un joli rose pâle qui épousait parfaitement ses esquissa un sourire devant le miroir. Elle se trouvait assez jolie. Il était assez difficile pour elle d'avoir deux meilleurs amis masculins avec qui elle ne pouvait pas discuter de sujets totalement féminins.. mais après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils étaient encore tous en vie!

Chacun d'eux avaient maintenant les traits vieillis, tant les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés avaient exigés d'eux une maturité qu'il n'avait pas mais avait dû trouver pour survivre.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron devaient certainement maintenant l'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Son cœur pesa encore plus lourd dans sa poitrine.

Bientôt elle ne verrait plus cette salle commune, jamais elle ne s'assiérait ici en faisant les devoirs de Harry et Ron, elle ne les frapperait plus sur le crâne à l'aide de son livre de runes en apprenant une bêtise qu'ils avaient fait, jamais elle ne rirait plus sur le canapé en compagnie de ses deux amis, elle n'irait plus à la volière, il n'y aurait plus de coupe de quidditch, plus de chamailleries, de flirt, de bonheur.

Plus avec eux, en tout cas. Les premières années ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir rester une année de plus dans l'école de Sorcellerie, à l'abri de tout, à l'abri du monde.

- Espérons que nous serons tous encore en vie pour longtemps.

Elle poussa un soupir et se mordit la langue, s'interdisant de repenser à cela au cours de la soirée. Elle descendit les escaliers, les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Harry et Ron lui sourirent, elle se sentit fière d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux qu'eux! Ils étaient habillés dans deux costumes magnifiques, et chacun lui prit un bras. Ron avait jété depuis longtemps la robe puante de sa grand-tante!

Cela lui rappela le bal de 4ème année, Krum, le tournoi des trois sorciers, ..Cédric, ..Voldemort.

Dans la grande salle, le trio alla s'assoir chez les Gryffondors. Hermione parcouru la pièce du regard, apercevant le groupe de Serpentard au fond, et croisa le regard de Malfoy. Il n'y avait plus cette haine mais plutôt une immense fatigue et un certaine peur. Elle ne ressenti aucune pitié, elle le détestait et ne lui manquerait pas. Elle aperçut Luna qui lui faisait signe de la main et lui rendit son sourire. Ron lui tapa l'épaule pour lui dire quelque chose, mais MacGonagall demanda l'attention. Les 4 tables devinrent silencieuses.

L'échine d'Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson, Dumbledore n'était plus là. Jamais elle n'avait pris l'habitude de voir le professeur de métamorphose assise là, à _sa_ place. Le château avait perdu beaucoup de ses sortilèges et charmes sans sa présence..

MacGonagall se racla la gorge.

- Je suis ici pour vous annoncer l'ouverture de la réception des diplômes d'ASPIC des septième années. Cela marque un nouveau départ dans votre vie, vous allez commencer à faire votre chemin seul, sans Poudlard, sans vos professeurs, rien qu'avec vous-même, et l'aide de vos familles et amis, car du courage, il vous en faudra.. Nous ne somme malheureusement pas à une période bien heureuse de la vie de sorcier, mais chacun de nous je le suis sur, est prêt. Nous avons tous dans notre cœur, ce poids, qui nous empêche d'être heureux à cent pourcent, mais je veux peux vous assurer que tôt ou tard nous le ferons disparaître… Ce poids, mais aussi sa cause..Le seigneur des ténèbres ser…

La professeur de Métamorphose n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un brouillard noir se créa dans la salle, enfumant les décors et faisant toussoter tout le monde.

Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette, les autres le suivirent instinctivement. Hermione eu un battement raté. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, tout s'effondrait à nouveau, tout recommencrait. Elle serra sa baguettre entre ses doigts, un sentiment de lourdeur dans le coeur, il avait eu si peu de répit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ca? Lanca Ron à Harry

Un silence de marbre se fit dans la salle. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, la défense. On pouvait entendre les battements de cœur, tant ils étaient rapides. Personne ne bougeait, ne sachant comment réagir face à cet incident si soudain.

Hermione sentait la présence de Ron et Harry tout près d'elle se qui la rassura, même si elle ne les voyait. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement.

Tout le monde se demandait quoi faire, le poing serré sur la baguette. La tension était palpable. Attaquer? ou attendre? mais attaquer quoi? et ou?

Soudain, un hurlement brisa le silence.

Ce fut soudain la panique. Un ricanement de mangemorts se fit entendre. Puis la pagaille.

Les sorts émergeaient de partout, personne ne comprenait, chacun dans ce brouhaha essayant de voir où étaient leurs courut vers l'endroit où Harry et Ron étaient lorsqu'elle les avait vus quelques secondes plus tôt à peine. Elle se cogna dans plusieurs choses et se prit les pieds dans sa robe, tombant par terre.

- des mangemorts, dans le château ! criaient des voix,

Hermione fut prise de panique. Des mangemorts? Comme cela était-il possible? Est- ce que Voldemort..

Elle se releva et sentit un bras dans son dos. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bout et elle faillit riposter mais ne vit que Harry,

- Hermione! bon sang où est Ron? Il faut sortir d'ici, cours!

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le chaos était total, elle et Harry se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces vers le parc. La fumée leur piquait les yeux, les faisant tousser. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de courir vers le lac.

Un vieux film d'horreur au ralenti.., la peur, la sueur, les corps… Hermione sentit les même sentiments d'emparer d'elle que lors de son rêve.

Elle sentit encore une fois une main prendre son bras.

Ron était là, la tirant vers la sortie. Elle le regarda dans sa course, il avait du sang sur son visage.. Elle pria pour qu'il ne fut pas le que faisaient les professeurs?

Dehors, la consternation d'Hermione fut totale, il y avait des gens allongés sur le sol, et des sortilèges fusaient de partout. La confusion battait son plein. Comment les mangemorts avaient-ils réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard? Ou était Voldemort?Elle vu soudain un sort de couleur verte siffler tout près de son oreille, elle riposta sans attendre avec plusieurs sortilèges de défense, elle avait envie de pleurer. Tout recommençait , encore..

- HARRY!

Elle avait perdu Harry une fois de plus. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en pagaille sur son front, elle avait du sang sur les chevilles, mais ce n'était pas le sien.. Elle courait, tenant sa longue robe d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre.

Un mangemort surgit soudain devant elle. Elle leva sa baguette et hurla. Les deux se jetèrent un sort en même temps.

-Stupéfix!

-Avada Kedavra!

Hermione évita une nouvelle fois le sortilège -de peu- mais toucha le mangemort. Un de moins.

Elle entendit un cri, la voix de Ron. Elle courra en direction de la voix, mais pour la troisième fois, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Ni Harry ni Ron cette fois ci.

Le mangemort lui posa sa baguette contre le cou et l'emprisonna. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Toi et les deux autres, on ne vous tuera pas maintenant.. Ricana le mangemort dans son dos. Hermione se débattit, et hurla.

Mais l'homme en noir reçut deux coups en pleine poitrine et lâcha sa prise. Hermione se retourna pour voir Ron.

- RON! Ou est Harry? Les mangemorts sont après lui ! Après nous !

- Je n'en sais r...

- Avada kedavra! lanca une voix de mangemorts.

- Protego! Hurla Ron dans la direction de la jeune fille sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle allait dire.

Les deux sorts furent lancés contre elle au même moment. Hermione les vit arriver au ralenti, comme si le temps avait décidé d'arrêter sa course pour lui montrer la mort qui s'approchait. Mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le sort vert et le protego se croisèrent l'atteignirent au même moment, donnant une étrange lueur bleue. Mais la Gryffondor ne sentit pas la mort venir. Hermione tomba à genoux. Elle vit le regard terrorisé de Ron..elle ne comprenait pas.

Avait-elle été protégée ou tuée ? Elle se sentit défaillir, elle tombait. Elle vit Harry courir vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de voir Ron stupéfier un autre mangemort. Que se passait-t-il en elle? Elle avait envie de vomir… et de prendre Harry et Ron dans ses bras…Tout se fit noir.. Hermione plongea dans la nuit, entendant à peine Ronqui criait son nom une dernière fois...

**Elle ne se réveilla que que 20 ans plus tôt ..**


	2. Les Maraudeurs

**Alors qu'en pensez vous pour l'instant? J'espere que mon style d'ecriture vous plait et que ce deuxieme chapitre vous plaira aussi ! enjoy!**

Il faisait noir. Ça faisait mal.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne.

Elle attendit.

Le mal de crâne ne s'atténuait pas.

Elle attendit encore, plus longtemps cette fois ci.

La douleur passe quelque peu.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, péniblement.

Elle voyait Poudlard, la grande tour, la grande porte. Les jardins.

Que faisait-elle-là ?

La Gryffondor était allongé dans l'herbe. Elle voyait le ciel, il faisait clair, le matin se lavait. Elle essaya de se redresser. Le mal de tête était toujours présent mais elle pouvait le supporter, elle s'habituait. Personne n'était dans les jardins.

Soudain, le doute s'empara d'elle. Elle avait ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se regarda.

Pourquoi avait-elle une magnifique robe de soirée, …taché de sang ?

Pourquoi serrait-elle sa baguette si fort entre ses doigts ?

Pourquoi une incroyable peur s'était emparée d'elle ?

Pourquoi avait-elle froid ?

Pourquoi était-elle seule ?

Pourquoi avait-elle une peur inexpliquée dans le ventre?

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas?

Hermione savait que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle le sentait, c'était là, dans sa peur, dans son anxiété. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur était qu'elle ne savait pas. L'inconnu était le pire.

Où étaient Ron et Harry ?

Elle essaya de se souvenir, mais c'est comme si son propre esprit était résistant, ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne.

Les seules choses dont elle se rappelait étaient les visages de Harry et Ron. Pourtant, le souvenir s'estompait déjà, comme y rêve dont on commence à ne plus se souvenir lorsque l'on se réveille. Mais elle s'y accrocha, car c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait.

C'était comme si tout son cerveau était vidé, mais que ses émotions, elles, se souvenaient de tout. Il était horrible de ne rien se rappeler mais d'avoir la peur au ventre.

Elle aurait voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar, elle aurait voulu se rappeler, se souvenir, mais rien ne venait. Le souvenir de Ron et Harry n'était bientôt plus là..

Soudain, derrière elle, une branche craqua.

Elle se retourna si vivement que son mal de tête se fit insupportable à nouveau, pourtant, elle se releva. Ses instincts le lui dictait.

La baguette tendue, elle regarda qui arrivait de derrière les arbres, mais la lueur du soleil passant entre les arbres l'aveuglait, doublé de son mal de tête. Elle entendait des voix mais ne voyait encore rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait montrer aucune faiblesse s'il était ennemis.

Sa douleur revint de plus belle.

C'était comme si quelqu'un n'avait de cesse de lui frapper la tête, comme si son esprit devait se réhabituer à faire des efforts, aussi simples soient-ils.

Elle porta une main à son front pour tenter de calmer la douleur.

Quatre garçons sortirent soudain discrètement de derrière les arbres.

- Arrête de faire craquer les branches Quedver ! Réprimanda l'un d'eux à voix basse.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas exprès!

- Essaye plus fort alors!

- Cornedrue, regarde,.. Dit celui avec les longs cheveux d'une voix toute aussi basse, coupant la conversation.

Les quatre eurent un mouvement commun et tournèrent la tête vers Hermione.

Celle-ci les regarda avec méfiance, essayant de ne rien faire paraître. Le groupe s'était arrêté. Ils la regardaient, non pas avec suspicion ou colère, mais avec interrogation. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés. une jeune fille se tenait devant eux, dans une tenue de soirée toute tachée de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux.

Elle semblait apeurée, épuisée, mais elle gardait son courage car sa baguette était fixement tendue vers eux. Pourtant, ils pouvaient tous voir son tremblement.

James fit un pas en avant, suivi de Sirius, pour s'approcher d'elle et lui parler. Il alla ouvrir la bouche quand elle le coupa.

- N'approchez pas !

Elle avait l'air déterminé.

Sirius dévisagea la jeune femme. Ses cheveux en pagaille retombaient sur ses épaules, elle se dégagea les yeux d'un geste de la main. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle ne venait en tout cas pas de Poudlard, pourtant, elle semblait avoir leur âge, tout en ayant des traits matures, comme si elle connu dans sa vie des épreuves plus durs que celles qu'ils connaissaient. Elle tenait une baguette. Forcément une sorcière. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Hermione regarda le garçon s'approcher. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, et avait de la peine à rester debout et à respirer normalement.

Ami ? Ennemi ? Comment savoir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, sa tête lui faisait mal.

Celui aux cheveux ébouriffés fit encore un pas en avant, l'autre le suivit. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir son âge, un ou deux an plus vieux peut-être. Elle ne les avait jamais vu à Poudlard, et pourtant, ils tenaient tous une baguette dans leurs mains. Forcément des sorciers. Hermione était perdue, fatiguée, sans force. Elle aurait tellement voulu s'endormir pour se réveiller hors de ce cauchemar.

Elle se sentit soudain défaillir, ses yeux se fermèrent..sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses propres pieds l'avaient lâchée alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, elle s'attendait à sa chute, pourtant, elle ne sentit pas le sol. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée.

Elle était comme semi-consciente, elle entendait mais ne voyait pas.

Hermione aurait voulu résister, s'enfuir en courant, mais ses muscles ne voulait pas faire ce que son cerveau ordonnait.

- Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait peut-être l'amener à l'infirmerie? Dit celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Et puis ensuite peut-être en parler à Dumbledore.

Quand Hermione entendit le nom de Dumbledore. Son cœur lacha dans sa poitrine. Elle ne souvenait même pas de qui il était, mais l'effet du prononcé par le garçon répandit en elle un sentiment de quiétude, de soulagement. Elle en aurait presque sourit. Mais pourquoi?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'endormir. Se rendormir pour ne se réveiller qu'a Poudlard, dans sa salle commune avec ses amis. Se réveiller de se cauchemar.

- T'as raison Lunard, dis celui qui soutenait Hermione, amenons là chez Pomfresh en premier, parce que je sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'elle a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Hermione se sentit soulever complètement du sol.

Elle tourna la tête vers celui qui la portait. Celui aux cheveux ébouriffés était en train de lui parler.

- C'est tout de même bizarre non? On revient de la cabane hurlante, et là, en sortant du bois, une fille magnifique nous menace avec une baguette. Une fille qu'on a jamais vu, qui a une baguette, qui veut nous lancer un sort, qui a du sang partout.. Tu trouves pas tout ca louche toi? Je lui ferais pas trop confiance moi si j'étais toi Sirius.

- Arrête de toujours être méfiant James, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette, et puis personne ne peut rentrer à Poudlard comme ca. Il y a surement une bonne explication.

Le jeune homme ne semblait faire aucun effort pour la porter. Elle le regarda encore, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait fort à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais ne saurait dire qui, tous ses souvenirs se brouillaient. Elle avait pourtant une impression de déjà-vu.. Comme si tout se répéter… Elle était de moins en moins consciente.

Elle se laissa porter et oublia le reste. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, au regard de son était pitoyable.

Il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça.. Ils continuèrent de parler entre eux mais elle n'entendit plus rien, elle voulait juste ne plus avoir mal,

et comprendre…

**Alors? =D**


	3. 1786

- Lily, c'est pas la peine de mentir, ton nez s'allooonge, on sait tous que t'aime Servilius !

- Mais tu vas la fermer Sirius!

- Lily aime Servilius, Servilius aime Lilyyyyy

- Sirius, arrête de faire l'enfant ou tu vas t'en souvenir!

- Ouuu, mais ca me ferait plus que plaisir, pas toi?… Ben James tu dis plus rien? Dit Sirius d'un ton plus qu'amusé (qui avait pourtant l'air d'ennuyer les autres plus qu'autres choses.)

- De tout façon, je sais très bien que Severus n'est qu'un ami, et vous le savez aussi!

- Un ami Serpentard..

- Ne recommence pas avec ça Sirius, tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche! Et puis arrête un peu tu vas la réveiller.

Leurs regards se tournèrent tous vers Hermione. Elle était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, encore inconsciente. Elle n'était plus tachée de sang et semblait beaucoup plus paisible. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension n'était plus là.

Les 5 amis, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus et Lily étaient tous assis autour du lit d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'infirmerie pour éviter qu'on ne les trouve pour organiser la grande salle, en préparation de la réception des diplômes d'ASPIC.

Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment leurs rôles, ils n'étaient qu'en fin de sixième année, et étaient d'ailleurs bien heureux de ne pas avoir eux à les passer cette année, car ils avaient pour réputation d'être assez difficile comparer aux autres années, surtout la potion. Certains élève avaient encore des bouts de cheveux cramoisis.

Tous se posaient encore plein de questions sur la jeune femme, qui était maintenant à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours entiers. Lily éprouvait même déjà de l'affection pour elle, comme si elle serait sa protégé ici au château. Qui était-elle?

- Et si c'était une Vélane déguisée pour nous espionner?

- Non moi j'pense que c'est Rowena Serdaigle…, revenue pour vérifier que Poudlard va bien hahaha!

- Arrêter de dire n'importe quoi! Moi j'dis qu'….

Hermione remua et le pauvre lit d'infirmerie grinça. Elle poussa un soupir puis entrouvrit doucement les yeux.

Finalement, tout cela était bien un rêve, elle était enfin revenue à Poudlard, dans son dortoir, chez les gryffondor.. La ou elle se sent chez elle, avec ses amis, un élan de bien être s'empara d'elle.. Ses amis.. Comment s'appelaient-t-ils déjà?

Tout son espoir retomba, rien n'était revenue à la normal.

Et qui étaient-ils eux, à tous la regarder? Et que faisait-elle.. à l'infirmerie?

C'était ceux qui l'avaient trouvé dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Elle voulu se relever pour prendre sa baguette, mais son mal de crâne lui força s'arrêter. Trop d'effort, pas assez de temps.

- hé, ne t'inquiète pas! Dit doucement Lily. On ne te veut pas de mal, tant que tu ne nous en veux pas, nous, on a pas de problème..

Sa voix était douce et portait à la confiance. Hermione se sentit apaisé. Elle était à Poudlard, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle n'y connaissait pourtant personne, mais c'était Poudlard.

- Je.. euh.. Qui, qui êtes-vous?

- Je m'appelle Lily, et voici James Peter Sirius et Queudver. Nos sommes élèves ici à Poudlard, de la maison Gryffonfor. Et toi?

Tout se bouleversait, encore une fois, dans la tête d'Hermione. Ils étaient à Gryffondor, tout comme elle. Mais..?

Des millions, et des millions, et des millions de questions. Soudain une hypothèse, improbable.

Madame Pomfresh fit soudain irruption dans la salle.

- Dehors jeunes gens, du balais, et vite! N'allez pas me l'épuiser!

Ils sortirent au pas de course.

Celle qui avait tout l'air d'être l'infirmière ainsi qu'un grand homme à la barbe blanche plus grande que lui et des lunettes en demi-lune s'assirent à son chevet. Elle se redressa sur le lit.

- Bonjour, commença doucement le vieil homme. Dis moi, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Hermione Granger.

Oui, c'était ca, son nom. Au moins quelque chose dont elle était sur.

- Sait-tu où tu es?

- à … l'infirmerie de Poudlard? Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Savais vous qui je suis?

- je.. euh.. Non, professeur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais Pompom. En quelle année sommes nous?

- 1996, répondit Hermione sans aucun doute.

Il pausa sa voix un instant, montrant qu'il allait annoncer quelque chose d'important tout juste après..

- Très chère Hermione, par je ne sais quel invraisemblable sortilège, tu es arrivé ici. Nous sommes en 1976, à Poudlard, j'en suis le directeur, Professeur Dumbledore, et voici madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était improbable! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

- Tu connais Poudlard, tu es une élève ici?

- Je.. J'étais.. Je viens juste de passer les ASPIC.. professeur. Enfin, je … Dans la tête d'Hermione, tout se mélangeait. Je crois..

- Je vois. Cela confirme donc. Tu as été ramené dans le temps, chère Hermione. Notre cérémonie des ASPIC se passe ce soir, tu as été ramenée 20 ans en arrière.. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose?

- Je ne me souviens pas.. des gens. J'ai des souvenirs de Poudlard, des cachots, des jardins, des sortilèges, je suis à Gryffondor, j'ai mes ASPIC, j'adore les runes, je déteste l'astronomie, j'adore étudier, J'ai un chat, je suis de parents moldus, j'ai des amis mais.. je ne souviens même pas de leurs noms!

- Hermione, Hermione, calmez vous. Je comprend votre peur, mais, J'ai bien peur que, tant que nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de vous ramenez en 1996... Vous seriez obligés de rester ici avec nous..

Il dit cela très posément, on voyait qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à toutes les solutions.

Dumbledore avec l'habitude de prendre les choses en main. Il fallait expliquer les choses à cette jeune fille dès maintenant où elle allait perdre les pédales.

- Tu finiras ce mois avec les 6èmes années et après les vacances d'été tu rentreras en 7ème année ave eux. Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de quelque un d'entre eux à ce que j'ai pu voir. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, tout comme madame Pomfresh.

Laissant Hermione sur son lit d'hôpital, abasourdi.

'OH - MON - DIEU!' Non seulement elle ne se rappelait plus de rien, mais en plus elle avait atterrit 20 ans plus tôt avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle était toute seule! Elle avait le sentiment horrible d'être dans un autre de ses cauchemars..

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de rentrer à son époque et vite, parce qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle soit ici!

Elle ravala sa rancœur et sa colère, se forçant à se calmer.

Il ne servait à rien d'être en colère. Si elle devait rester ici, autant n'en tirer que du bon. Elle se dit que.. Après tout.. C'était juste un immense décalage horaire, et que bientôt, grâce aux livres de la réserve, elle trouverait le moyen de rentrer. apres tout, elle était Hermioen Granger,elle trouverait une solution.

Quelques heures plus tard, avec l'accord de l'infirmière et la promesse de revenir au moins deux fois dans la semaine, Hermione pu quitter l'infirmerie.

On lui avait donner quelques affaires et les avait déposés dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Hermione se souvenait encore des lieux par cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais oublié tous ces escaliers, cette splendeur.. Alors comment avait-elle pu oublier ses amis?

Elle monta les grands escaliers péniblement. Ce n'est qu'arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.

- Dis donc vous, qui êtes vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu entrer ici! S'offusqua le tableau.

Hermione sourit en coin dans la situation était ridicule. La grosse se souviendrait très bien d'elle, dans 20 ans…

Hermione tenta de lui expliquer mais rien n'y fait, en dépit de son acharnement.

- Si je n'ai pas de mot de passe dans 3 secondes, je hurle. Dit- elle d'un ton complètement neutre.

- Non! Attendez, je euh..

- 3

- eyy! S'il vous plait ! Euh… Caput Draconis? tenta-elle

- 2

- aaaaaa zut zut zut! Sorbet Citron?

Hermione entendit rire derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Lily derrière elle.

- T'en fais pas grosse dame, elle est avec nous maintenant. Elle se retourna vers Hermione. Le mot de passe, c'est Filet du Diable.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Hermione et Lily entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Derrière elle, il lui sembla que la Grosse Dame marmonna qu'elle n'était qu'enveloppée…

Lily la regarde en souriant.

- Ca va? Lui demanda-t-elle

- oui, je .. Suppose que ca peut aller.

- C'est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive ici, enchaina Lily. Les garçons étaient tout excités à l'idée de t'avoir trouvé, ils s'en sont même vantés et la moitié de Poudlard et au courant! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je resterai avec toi, je te présenterai. Ca doit pas être très facile pour toi.. Alors comme ça tu viens du futur? C'est comment là-bas, Est-ce que Poudlard et toujours pareil? Et les professeurs? Et les cours? On y joue toujours au Quidditch? Ca doit être génial le futur!

Ca faisait beaucoup toutes ces questions, pensa Hermione. Mais elle sourit, après tout elle, ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien.. En fait.

- Et bien tu verra, on ferra tout pour que ca te revienne! =) Tu n'as qu'a venir manger avec nous ce midi, la grande salle est un peu débordée à cause des ASPIC mais je suis sur qu'on trouvera encore une place pour nous 2, fais confiance aux garçons! A ce propos, je sais que parfois il peuvent être un peu lourd parfois mais il faut les excuser, ça doit être l'âge, tu t'y habitueras =)

Hermione sourit mais elle avait une toute autre humeur au fond du cœur. Lily au moins, elle, était au près de ses amis.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Ne pense plus à ça, ne pense plus à ça!

Elle se laissa entrainer dans le dortoir des filles pendant que Lily la mettait au courant de potins de gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Lucius avait encore traité une fille de sang bourbe, Londubat s'était encore pris un rateau, mais les gryffondors avaient gagné le dernier match contre les Poufsouffles.

Au moins, elle s'était déjà faite une amie, et Poudlard pouvait toujours être plein de surprises!

Elle décida de se laisser aller, de se détendre..elle fera plus amples connaissances avec les garçons au déjeuner … et irait à la bibliothèque ensuite.


	4. Un Nouveau Poudlard

Hermione avait fait connaissance avec James, Sirius et Rémus au déjeuner. Le quatrième garçon n'était pas venu. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, s'était celui qu'elle aimait le moins.

Ils l'avaient fait beaucoup rire et l'avaient mis tout de suite en confiance. Elle aimait beaucoup le grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, James. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Celui qui avait l'air plus âgé, Rémus, était moins actif que les deux autres, mais dès qu'il parlait, il disait quelque chose d'intelligent. Il lui rappelait un peu elle-même, en version masculin. Elle l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

Sirius, lui , était resté un peu plus mystérieux, bien qu'écoutant les blagues de James, tout en lui jetant parfois des regards, des sourires. Elle s'était senti impressionnée par lui. Il avait l'air d'être le meilleur ami de James car ils rigolaient beaucoup ensemble et avaient une grande complicité.

Lily n'avait pas cessé de la mettre en confiance, l'incitant à parler, pour qu'ils sachent qui elle était. Lily avait quelque chose dans le regard qui mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise. Elle avait le regard qui pétillait, et était toujours rayonnante.

Ils avaient été à la remise des ASPIC ensemble, et l'estomac d'Hermione s'était serré. Elle ne se rappelait pas de beaucoup de chose, mais savait que c'était elle, qui aurait dû recevoir ce diplôme… Elle avait tu sa tristesse et c'était efforcé de rire avec les autres.

James et Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer à qui serait le plus intéressant, le plus marrant.

Cela mit du baume au cœur d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient fait rire toute la soirée, tellement qu'elle en avait fini par oublier ses mésaventures.

Poudlard était un endroit magique. Jamais Hermione ne se lasserait des milliers de bougies qui ornaient les ciel de la grande salle. Elle avait parfois des souvenirs qui lui revenait, mais pour s'évaporer aussi vite. Un lieu ou une odeur déclenchait en elle des émotions mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elles et Lily partirent se coucher plus tôt que les deux autres, et Hermione s'assoupit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux. Plus de jeune de 20 ans, elle se sentait fatiguée comme si elle en avait vieilli de 100.

Cette journée avait été plein de promesses. Le temps qu'elle trouve comment rentrer, elle espérait que sa vie à Poudlard irait le mieux possible, et c'était assez bien parti. Au moins, les gens ne la prenait pas pour une intrus, elle se sentait moins seule.

Le lendemain, on lui donna l'emploi du temps de Gryffondor. Mais de toute façon, c'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances d'été. Hermione essayait de se forcer à s'habituer, mais tout aller un peu trop vite pour elle, comme si on voulait la caser, comme si elle était normale. Mais malgré les efforts de tout le monde, elle se sentait étrangère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'intégrer complètement. C'était impossible. Elle sentait que des sentiments enfouis au fond d'elle lui disait de rester distante et de ne pas s'attacher trop.

Hermione fit la connaissance d'autres personnes, notamment Severus, un des amis de Lily. Mais il faisait parti de la maison des Serpentards et Hermione ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié. Elle avait bien sûr fait un effort pour Lily, car c'était elle qui s'efforçait de lui faire rencontrer des gens depuis le début.

Severus n'avait pas un immense effort à son égard non plus, se dit-elle en y repensant.

Il avait les cheveux gras, très noirs. Tout comme ses yeux, et sa robe. Pourtant, elle avait vu l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait regardé Lily. Tout comme ceux de James d'ailleurs.

- dis, toi et James.. demanda Hermione a cette dernière..

- Moi et James.. Ne sommes qu'amis! , répondit Lily en souriant. Bien que je suis sûr qu'il souhaiterait plus..

- et.. Severus?

- oh non, nous sommes seulement ami aussi, Severus n'a jamais vraiment été aimé de personne et il me fait de la peine. Alors même si les gars ne veulent même pas lui parler, j'essaye d'être gentille c'est tout.

L'immense générosité de Lily fit chaud au cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être tomber sur elle!

Pourtant, lors des cours Serpentards/Gryffondor, Hermione voyait bien que James et Severus faisait tout pour l'impressionner, et ne se gêna pas d'en parler à Lily. Au fil de la semaine, elle sentait souvent le regard de James qui pesait sur elle, mais elle baissait souvent les yeux quand il la regardait, car Lily était elle aussi attentive a tout..

Ce soir a en rentrant, Lily confirma ce que Hermione pressentait.

- J'ai toujours dit que ils n'étaient que mes amis, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit a propos de toi, dit-elle malicieusement. Tu as vu comme James te regarde tout le temps?

* * *

- ALLEZ !

Gryffondor venait de marquer 10 point contre Serdaigle, et Hermione et Lily portaient fièrement les couleurs de leur maison.

- Allez Jaaaames! Hurla Lily en hissant son écharpe au couleur de Gryffondor

L'attrapeur venait de plonger en piquer, mais ce n'était qu'un leur.

Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor marqua 10 autres points!

Cinq minutes après, la foule de Gryffondor se leva et hurla en délire.

Gryffondor avait gagner quand Potter avait attraper le vif d'or.

Les 6 amis se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Et malgré le fait qu'elle s'était interdit de trop s'attacher, Hermione ne pouvait qu'admettre que ce groupe lui plaisait énormément.. L'amitié de Lily, les rires des garçons.. Et elle se rapprochait d'un des garçons en particulier..

* * *

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent bien vite et Hermione resta chez Lily sous les ordes de Dumbledore, en faisant croire qu'elle était l'une des ses cousines. Ils partirent en Irlande et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Elle appréciait vraiment Lily et ne pouvait que lui êter reconaissante.

Pourtant Hermione pensait souvent à James, Remus.. Ou Sirius. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Trop à son gout.

Elle avait totalement abandonné ses recherches pendant les vacances et s'en mordaient les lèvre le soir avant de s'endormir.

Elle aurait du, elle DEVAIT trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Car elle savait que ca place n'était pas à cette époque…

Elle avait cependant continuer à réfléchir et s'était dit que le plus important restera premièrement de retrouver la mémoire, elle aurait beaucoup plus de faciliter à comprendre...

Bientôt, trop vite à son gout, il fut 10h58.

- VIIIIITE, lui hurla Lily qui courait déjà devant elle. DEPECHE DEPECHE!

Le grand train crachait d'immense panache de fumées blanches.

- J'arrive j'arrive! Retiens la porte! Lui cria Hermione en retour

- Mais tu sais bien très bien que je peux pas!

Hermione se rua vers le train mais fit tomber un des ses livres sur la route. Elle se retourna vivement et se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Aiiie! La vache ca fait mal ! Jura-t-elle

Sirius rit doucement et se baissa. James était derrière lui.

- Dépêche-toi Sirius ou on va rater ce foutu train!

- Tiens, lui dit-il en ramassant son livre.

Hermione croisa son regard, elle frissona.

Sirius n'avait pas changé en 2 mois. Il avait toujours ces longs cheveux bruns, ses épaules musclés.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

- MAIS QU'ES CE QUE TU FAIS! hurla Lily de nouveau

Hermione prit le livre des mains de Sirius en le remercia et monta vite dans le train.

Les deux garçons la suivait et elle vit la porte du train se fermer derrière eux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à Sirius avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous dans le compartiment.

Une nouvelle année allait commencer à Poudlard, une année dont Hermione avait un semblant de déjà vu, un peu trop même..

Une année durant laquelle elle espérait trouver sa réponse dans les livres de la réserve.

Ou pas…


	5. Derrière le Saule Cogneur

Hermione était en cours de métamorphose avec Lily. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il ne passait en cours.

Durant le premier mois de sa '7ème année' à Poudlard, Hermione avait écumait tous les livres de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait absolument rien trouver. Elle avait trouver quelques lignes sur les voyages dans le temps mais rien qui lui indiquer comment rentrer. Et pour retrouver la mémoire, elle aait aussi trouver quelques petites lignes dans quelques livres, mais rien qui ne lui inspirait confiance.

Il lui fallait entrer dans la réserve, c'était le seul endroit dans lequel elle n'avait pas encore chercher, et au fond d'elle quelque chose lui disait qu'il y aurait surement des répones.

- Mais dis donc tu es bien pensive Hermione, cela ne te ressemble pas!

- Oui .. Je pensais. Lui dit Hermione en souriant pour lever les doutes.

Lily lui sourit en coin et regarda face. Sirius faisait l'idiot avec James dans le dos de Flitwick.

Hermione avait déduit que Lily s'était imaginé qu'elle avait pensé à James. Elle laissa faire. Au moins, elle avait un alibi, personne ne s'imaginait qu'elle irait fouiner à la réserve et le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque paraissait normal à tout le monde.

Hermione savait pourtant qu'il était assez inutile de passer son temps à la bibliothèque. Si Dumbledore ne savait pas comment la faire rentrer à son époque, les livres de la bibliothèque non plus. Mais elle pourrait avoir une chance dans la réserve, et aussi mince soit cette chance, elle voulait la tenter.

Après tout, Dumbledore avait l'air d'être un très grand sorcier, il le fallait pour être directeur de Poudlard. Mais il n'était peut être pas spécialisé dans les retours dans le temps. Ces choses n'arrivaient pas tous les ans.

Au déjeuner, Lily et Hermione parlait des ASPIC. Lily avait très peur, mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'elle serait encore là lors des examens d'ASPIC. Elle disait à Lily qu'elle allait réussir et que tout irait bien car elle était très intelligente.

Cela la fit rire, c'était elle d'habitude à qui on disait ça.

- T'en fait pas Lily, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir!

James et Sirius sautèrent derrière elle et s'assirent sur le banc.

- Mais bien sûr que tu vas réussir! Dirent-ils en cœur

- Et à ce propos, tu as écris tes parchemins..

-.. Sur la potion Felix Felicis? enchainèrent-ils

- Non non non, cette année est l'année des ASPICs! Personne n'aurait mes devoirs, mais enfin les garçons! Je ne veux pas vous voir rater vos examens à cause de moi c'est hors de questions! s'enerva la jeune fille

James et Sirius regardèrent alors Hermione avec un air de petit chien battu. Hermione rit de bon cœur, après tout, elle n'aurait aucun remord à leur donner son devoir.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même quand Hermione leur tendit ses parchemins.

Le soir, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la salle commune, Hermione pensait à comment rentrer dans la réserve. Il lui fallait absolument avoir accès au livres interdits de Poudlard. Elle était en plein réflexion lorsque Sirius descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Lily! c'est Rémus! Il a oublié de boire sa potion et ce soit c'est la pl..

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant Hermione.

- Euh, Lily, fin, je veux dire, tu sais quoi, on va aller ..

Lily regarda autour d'elle d'un œil discret.

- On lui dit? s'enquit-elle

Sirius regarde Hermione, puis lily, puis de nouveau Hermione.

- Oui, je vois pas pourquoi on lui dirait pas, après tout, elle est digne de confiance non? Je descend avec Rémus et James!

Il était contre la porte du dortoir, et fit un clin d'œil à faire fondre Hermione avant de monter. Celle ci rougit discrétement tout en pestant contre elle même.

Plus le temps passait et plus elle le trouvait beau..

Claque mentale. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tomber amoureuse.

Lily la tira par le bras, la faisant sortit de sa rêverie, et l'entraina dans un coin de la salle commune.

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'écoutes super attentivement. Promet moi de ne jamais dire à personne ce que je vais te dire maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit interrogateur. Qu'avait pu cacher Lily, Rémus, Sirius, james et Queudver?

Elle promit à Lily de ne pas répéter.

- Et bien, quand il était plus jeune… Rémus c'est fait mordre par un loup-garou.

- Quoi? Mais les morsures de loup-garou sont..

-Chuuuut! Lui ordonna Lily, plus bas!

La gryffondor se tut et se fit oreille attentive.

- Oui, Rémus est un loup-garou. Tous les mois à la pleine lune, il est obligé de se transformer. Il prend normalement une potion pour atténuer les effets mais Sirius vient de nous apprendre qu'il l'avait oublier ce soir, donc ce mois-ci sera particulièrement dur…

- Mais comment, je veux dire, qu'elle est votre rôle dans tout ça?

- Et bien, les garçons… ils se sont transformés en animagus. Pas .. complètement légalement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je crois que Dumbledore est au courant, mais il ne dit rien. Tous les mois Rémus part dans la cabane à près au lard, par un chemin en dessous d'un arbre près de la forêt interdite. Les gens l'appellent d'ailleurs la cabane hurlante à cause de des hurlements de loups-garous.. Sous frome d'animagus, les garçons sont plus aptes à rester avec lui, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que sous forme humaine.

Hermione était sans voix. Toute cette histoire était un tel secret! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils avaient cachés tout ça chaque mois. C'était tellement invraisemblable, mais assez excitant elle devait l'admettre!

Quand Lily eut fini de lui raconter les derniers détails de l'histoire, les filles sortirent discrètement de la salle commune, puis encore plus discrètement du château.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les jardins de Poudlard.

- C'est celui là, chuchota Lily en pointant un arbre du doigt.

L'arbre était gigantesque, impressionnant. Il n'avait aucune feuille et paraissait mort.

Hermione voulu s'en approcher mais Lily la retint.

- Non, c'est un arbre ensorcelé, si tu t'approches il s'écrasera entièrement sous toi. Seul les animagus peuvent y passer. Nous pour pouvoir y aller on doit lancer un immobilus, mais on va d'abord attendre que les garçons soit passés.

Hermione recula donc d'un pas. Elle commençait à avoir assez froid, dehors, dans l'automne de Poudlard.

- Mais dis Lily, pourquoi est-on sorti aussi?

- Je m'inquiète toujours de trop pour Rémus, cela me réconforte simplement de venir ici et de les attendre, j'étais toujours été contre tous ça, c'est bien trop dangereux! Imagine que quelque chose arrive à l'un deux, imagine que James se fasse mal!

Lily s'arrêta soudain de parler comme si les dernières mots lui avaient échapper.

Hermione vu ses joues rougirent même dans la pénombre.

Elle sourit.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça! Lui dit Lily en lui tapant sur l'épaule gentiment.

Les deux filles attendirent ensuite une bonne demi heure avant de voir un chien, un cerf, une souris, et Rémus arriver.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. James et Sirius n'était pas encore transformés, et ils tenaients chacun fermement un bras de Rémus.

- Lily! dit James, on a pas le temps il va se transformer d'une seconde à l'autre, immobilise l'arbre!

Celle si ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sorti sa baguette pr lancer le sort contre le vieil arbre. Les garçons marchaient de plus en plus vite, et s'engouffrèrent un par un, toujours sous leur forme humaine, dans le trou béant en dessous de l'arbre.

Lily soupira.

- C'est bon ils sont tous passés, j'espère qu'ils sont déjà transformer. Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant.

Erreur. Le loup garou sorti soudain de dessous de l'arbre, sous les regards apeurés des deux jeunes filles...


	6. Potion d'Halloween

- Hermione viens dépéche toi cours!

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina violemment dans sa course, le loup garou à leurs trousses.

- Mais bon sang que font les garçons!

Hermione eu une drôle d'impression de déjà vu, et elle son estomac se noua, elle avait l'impression que plus son coeur battait et plus le souvenir d'une nuit semblable se rapprochait. Elle sorti cependant bien vite en entendant les abouaments d'un chien derrière elle.

- Restons derrière cette arbre, lui chuchota Lily.

Les coeurs des deux jeunes filles cognaient tellement dans leurs poitrines qu'elles pouvaient chacune entendre celui de l'autre. Elles respiraient violemment. Hermione sortit sa baguette, en alerte.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose qui l'aggripait par le coup. Son coeur lacha, proche de la crise cardiaque.

- Lily! fais quelque chose ! BOUGE!

Mais la gryffondor restait pétrifiée de peur. Si elle ne bougeait pas, il allait lui faire mal à elle aussi. Le grand loup garoup levait une main et ses yeux rouges eurent soudain une lueur de violence. Mais a peine Hermione eut elle le temps de réfléchir plus qu'un grand chien noir se rua sur le loup garou, qui la lacha. Elle retomba par terre et Lily couru vers elle.

Le cerf et le chien étaient maintenant à la poursuite du loup garou, qui s'éloignait.

Lily et Hermione restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Le silence était revenu. Lily tremblait encore de peur.

- Lily, t'en fais pas ca va aller, lui dit doucement Hermione, je pense qu'ils ont reussi à lui faire reprendre le chemin de la cabane hurlante.

-Tu étais la, devant moi, et je n'ai rien fait! s'exclama Lily en secouant la tête.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde, répondit Hermione qui ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Marchons jusqu'a l'arbre et attendons-les.

Pendant qu'elles marchaient doucement, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Lorsque son coeur avait cogné tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait eu mal, elle avait senti, elle l'avait même ressenti au plus profond d'elle, que des parcelles de souvenirs revenaient vers elle. Elle en resta boulversé mais ne dit rien à Lily, celle ci encore sous le choc.

Cette nuit la, ils étaient finalement tous rentrés sain et sauf. Rémus s'était excusé une bonne centaine de fois auprès de Lily. Ils étaient ensuite tous montés.

Hermione elle, était resté dans la salle commune et regardait le feu de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas entendu Sirius qui était lui aussi descendu et il la fit sursauté.

- désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, sourit-il. Ca va? Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute à l'heure ca n'arrive jamais d'habitude ce genre de choses!

La gryffondor lui rendit sourire.

- Cest pas grave, j'ai vécu des choses pire que ca! ria-t-elle.

Les mots qui s'étaient échappé mirent encore une fois le doute en elle. Qu'en savait-elle? Et pourquoi son coeur battait de nouveau si fort?

Le jeune la regardait. Elle était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, comme il lui arrivait souvent. Elle était vraiment très jolie.. et il ne pouvait s'empechait de poser son regard sur elle chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait.

Epuisée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius l'observait. Elle décréta qu'il était tant pour elle de monter à son tour, et le laisse seul dans la salle commune. Décidement, elle lui réservait bien des surprises.. Il ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois dans sa vie ou une fille l'avait abandonné tel quel!

* * *

Hermione se réveilla doucement. C'était le week-end d'Halloween au château de Poudlard.

Le temps passait déjà affreusement vite. Elle regarda vers la fenêtre, le ciel était gris. Elle avait plus qu'envie de retourner sous la couette bien au chaud.

En soupirant, elle se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la douche.

Qu'allait elle mettre aujourd'hui? Les jours ou elle ne mettait pas l'uniforme était tellement rare.

Elle opta pour un jean slim simple et tee-shirt rouge. Le rouge lui mettait le teint en valeur et s'accordait avec sa coupe de cheveux. Elle s'attarda sur ces derniers avant de sortir de la salle de bain, contente d'elle-même.

Lily l'attendait pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- T'en fait pas si James et plus heureux que la normale aujourd'hui, MacGonagall lui a dit hier en entretien de début d'année que ça carrière d'Auror été bien parti, mais il fallait juste relevé un peu la moyenne en potion, et il s'entraine depuis hier à concocter toutes sortes de potions..

Hermione s'esclaffa, c'était bien du James tout craché!

Ils descendirent ensemble et prirent leurs petits déjeuners.

Sirius et James ricanèrent en voyant les deux filles arriver.

Elles n'y firent pas plus attention et ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners tous ensemble.

Tout le monde discutaient de leur programme du week-end mais Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête, la réserve. Depuis que cette idée lui trottait en tête, elle n'y avait pas encore été. Faute de temps, ou de conviction?

Le tout était que elle était encore en 1976. Et que ses souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il fallait qu'elle se force à prendre les choses aux sérieux.

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva de la table du petit déjeuner, elle ne sentit pas très bien.

Sûrement du au stress du soir, le fait de devoir aller en douce dans la réserve, de passer devant Rusard, sortir de la salle commune..

Tout ca dans le dos de Lily et des autres.

Elle ne leur avait rien dit de tout ca car elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Elle avait peur qu'ils croient qu'elle voulait vraiment partir..

Elle voulait rester pour Sirius.. Elle l'aimait..

Hein? Quoi?

Mais c'est vrai que Sirius était beau, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses épaules musclés… son torse, sa façon de la faire rire, de lui faire oublier ses soucis.. Elle aimait ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, ses lèvres..

- HERMIOOOONE, on va voir les décorations d'Halloween qu'ils ont installés dans Poudlard, tu viens avec nous?

Lily tira Hermione de ses pensées. Ses jours devinrent rouges pivoines. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Hermione?

- Je sais pas.. Est-ce que Sirius va venir avec nous? Dit-elle plein d'espoir;

Lily souleva un sourcil.

- Ben , euh, oui je suppose, puisqu'il est tout le temps avec nous.

- Aaaa … vous serez la aussi? Répondit Hermione tristement.

- Mais enfin Hermione qu'est-ce que.. Lily regarda Hermione de plus près. Elle avait une main sur le cœur et paraissait soudain très attristés ne ne pas se retrouver seule avec Sirius. Son esprit fit tilt. Aaaa non pas encore! JAAAMES, SIRIUSS, ramenez vos fesses par ici, qui a mis une potion d'amour dans le jus d'orange d'Hermione? Je vous jure, vous êtes vraiment tordus!

Après avoir bu l'antidote, Hermione se sentit toute embarrassée. Les 3 garçons avait le regard posés sur elle.

Lily les regardait avec un regarde foudroyant.

- tapes m'en 5, chuchota James à Sirius!

Lily lui asséna un coup sur le somment du crâne.

- que je vous y reprennes plus!

Sirius regarda James et sourit de plus belle.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous en reste pas ! Allez viens Hermione, laissons les tranquille.

Sirius jeta un regard à Hermione et lui sourit en quoi, comme s'il avait voulu s'excuser.

Lily tira Hermione par le bras et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle avait bien ri en voyant la tête si triste de la gryffondor lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait être seule avec Sirius de la journée.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête!

- Arrête Lilyyyy, j'étais sous l'effet de la potion!

- C'est-ce qu'on dit, c'est-ce qu'on dit!

Plus tard avant le dîner, Hermione prépara dans sa tête son plan pour aller jusqu'à la réserve sans se faire attraper. Elle lancera un sort d'immobilus à la chatte de Rusard lorsque celle-ci s'approcherait trop près, utilisera l'alohomora pour ouvrir la porte, trouverait la section des voyages dans le temps et de la perte de mémoire, et reparti ensuite aussi vite qu'elle était venu, annula sur le passage le sortilège d'immobilus.

Parfait.

Il était maintenant l'heure de descendre dans la grande sale pour le repas d'Halloween. Hermione sortit du dortoir Gryffondor et traversa la grande salle à pleine vitesse, heureuse de son plan, lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

Elle tourna les talons et vit Sirius. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine.

La potion avait-elle fait ressortir quelque chose en elle? Il est vrai que depuis le début, elle n'avait rien caché à Lily sur le fait qu'elle trouvait le Gryffondor très séduisant..

- Dis, Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, la potion, s'était une idée de James et..

- T'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublier! Le rassura-t-elle tout de suite.. Peut-être même un peu trop vite.

- Bien, dans ce cas.. On descend ensemble à la grande salle? Lui demanda-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Lily, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer le comportement de Sirius depuis quelques jours, même avant la potion.

- Même James me l'a dit, dès que tu arrive dans la même pièce, il se recoiffe les cheveux, essaye d'attirer l'attention, et depuis que tu est là, il n'en a pas regarder d'autres!

- Non, tu sais bien que tout est à cause de la potion de ce matin, maintenant il se sent géné..;

- Crois moi ou pas, je sais ce que je vois, et je peux faire confiance à mon instinct !

Les paroles de la jeune fille ne rassurait pas vraiment Hermine. Elles confirmaient plutôt son doute.

Hermione ne mangea pas beaucoup au festin, pensant sans cesse aux heures prochaines, lorsqu'elle irait dans la réserve.

Si elle trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, cela était peut-être le dernier soir qu'elle passait avec James Lily Sirius et Rémus..

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le moment venu, lorsque les filles du dortoir s'étaient enfin toutes endormies, Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, déjà toute habillée.

Elle sortit de la salle commune sans que personne ne la remarque, aussi discrètement possible. Son cœur se mit à accélérer mais elle se refusa à l'écouter.

Le château était très impressionnant à cette heure de la nuit, il paraissait encore plus grand et intimidant… Soudain, son idée de venir dans la réserve seule la nuit lui paru une très mauvaise idée.

La facilité avec laquelle elle était rentrée dans la bibliothèque l'avait déconcerté. Un détail l'inquiétait aussi. Il lui avait semblé inquiétant de ne pas avoir vu la chatte de Rusard dans les parages, qui traînait pourtant souvent par ici..

La bibliothèque était très sombres et elle du intensifier le sortilège de lumière. Les immenses rangés de livres était inquiétantes et Hermione eu une poussée d'adrénaline.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour et retourner à la salle commune le plus vite possible. Mais elle se fit violence. Elle repoussait ce moment depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici, elle aurait du demander la permission à Dumbledore, demander à Lily de venir avec elle pour l'aider, demander à un des garçons, mais pas partir seule! Qui quelque chose lui arrivait ou si elle se fait prendre personne ne lui viendrait en aide.

Venir ici la nuit toute seule avait été une très mauvaise idée. Très.


	7. Dans la Réserve

Chapitre 7

Elle avança sans un bruit vers la réserve, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle pouvait même entendre ses propres battements, ce qui la fit encore plus stresser.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la réserve.

Elle prit sa respiration et essaya de se concentrer.

- Allez Hermione, tu peux le faire. Concentre-toi, personne te verra. Je suis sur que tu as déjà fait ca plein de fois. Se rassura-t-elle sans que cela lui fasse beaucoup d'effet.

Sa main était toujours tremblante.

- Allez, à trois. Un , deux , trois.

Elle jeta le sortilège et la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit, dans un grincement.

Son cœur fit un bon. Elle pria pour que personne ne l'ai entendu.

Elle guetta le moindre signe, attendant encore quelques minutes devant la porte ouverte avant d'entrer.. Son oreille était attentive.

Elle allait entrer dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, déterminée à ne pas se laisser avoir par des histoires de fantômes, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain des bruit de pas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit personne, baguette en main. Elle se refugia derrière une étagère de livre espérant que personne ne l'avait vu, tous ses sens en en alerte.

D'où provenaient ces bruits de pas? Qui était-ce?

Rusard était pourtant à l'étage en dessous…

Hermione tenta de calmer sa respiration, de retrouver son sang froid.

Au pire, que pouvait-t-il lui arriver? De se retrouver dans le bureau de Dippet?

Elle n'aurait qu'a inviter un mensonge. Et puis de toute façon, elle serait bientôt partie..Elle était une élève sérieuse, personne ne douterait.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la bibliothèque.

Plus aucun, sauf un miaulement de Miss Teigne.

- Merde merde merde! se dit Hermione.

Si Miss Teigne était là; Rusard n'était pas loin derrière..

Et celui-ci ne tarda pas;

- Qui est-là? Montrer vous!

Hermione entendait les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de pas en plus.

Soudain, un main venu de nulle part lui attrapa le bras.

Elle faillait hurler de peur mais une main la retint.

- Hermione! murmura une voix, par ici!

Elle vit alors la tête de Sirius, mais pas le reste de son corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que?

Sirius la tira vivement vers lui, et il se retrouvèrent tous les deux en dessous d'une cape.

- Chuuuut! Rusard va t'entendre.

- Et tu comptes faire comment pour qu'il ne nous voit pas? Tous les deux? Et comment tu m'as retrouvé?

- On est en dessous de la cape d'invisible de James. Lui dit-il en parlant très bas. Je t'expliquerais comment je t'ai trouvé plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut trouver un moyen de passer devant lui. Attend, ne bouge plus, il arrive!

Rusard n'était qu'à une ou deux étagères d'écart. Le cœur d'Hermione battait, elle ne voulait pas être trouver ici, tout près de la Réserve.

Il faisait vraiment sombre, elle discernait à peine les traits du Gryffondor.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait lui suffisait. Sirius la regardait en silence.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Hermione sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Son regard si enivrant, si profond, elle ne put baisser le regard.

Lui aussi la regardait intensément, comme s'il ne pouvait résister, ou comme s'il avait résister trop longtemps.

Hermione comprit que tous les deux éprouvait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne l'avaient vraiment jamais montré..

Les deux gryffondor ne se quittait pas des yeux, tout en étant conscients que Rusard finiraient par les trouver.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait de plus en plus fort. Rusard se rapprochait. Il était maintenant dans leur allée.

En dessous de la cape, Sirius prit Hermione par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Rusard passa devant eux sans rien soupçonner.

Il jeta un dernière regard accusateur sur la bibliothèque avant de marmonner à miss teigne qu'ils s'en allaient.

Sirius et Hermione ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, puis Sirius laissa alors tomber la cape sur le sol.

Regardant toujours dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Sirius la reprit par la taille.

Il pencha doucement la tête.. Elle ferma doucement les yeux..

Mais son coeur battant à toute allure lui hurlait de s'enfuir, comme si ce que les deux gryffondors s'appretaient à faire était interdit.

Hermione se sentit brûlante de désir, elle aurait voulu aller plus loin, elle aurait tellement voulu..elle aurait passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, l'embrasser, elle aurait voulu qu'il l'emmène autre part, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la lâche jamais, qu'il continu son étreinte..

Mais ce fut elle se dégagea, à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme. Il ne la comprendrait décidemment jamais.. Pourtant, leurs regards brûlaient tout deu d'une envie évidente..

Elle ne pouvait pas.. Si elle continuait maintenant, jamais elle se s'arrêtera, elle tomberait amoureuse, voudrait rester.. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas embrasser ses lèvres qu'elle voulait tant gouter depuis qu'elle était ici, tout son corps ne voulait que ca, elle en frémissait, mais sa tête lui ordonna de ne pas le faire.

Sirius la regarda, essayant de la déchiffrer. Il aurait voulu la serrer encore plus, lui offrir son plus beaux baiser, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontrer une comme elle, mais il se tut.

Ils avaient le temps….. ou pas.

- Sirius je..

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- On retourne dans la salle commune? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Sirius ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit ainsi qu'Hermione.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle Gryffondor ensemble, et malgré elle, le cœur d'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade.

La raison n'écoutait pas son coeur..

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de Gryffondor discrètement.

Hermione allait aller se coucher mais Sirius l'interpella.

- Dis Hermione..Tu allais faire quoi dans la réserve? Je voulais juste.. te demander

- Euh.. Et ben j'étais en train de chercher un.. Mais attend pourquoi toi tu m'as suivi?

Il y eu un blanc ou aucun des deux ne dit rien, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Hermione détourna le regard.

Sirius brisa le silence.

- Je suis pas censé te le dire, mais, James Rémus Peter et moi, on a crée une carte.

Ils sortit un papier de sa poche, le déplia, et le tendit à Hermione.

La jeune fille le regarda avec interrogation, ce n'était qu'un parchemin vierge.

Le maraudeur passa derrière elle et agita sa baguette

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sous les yeux étonnées d'Hermione, une gigantesque carte de Poudlard pris forme.

Elle pouvait y voir absolument chaque personne, chaque détail, chaque pièce, c'était magnifique. Elle regardait la carte avec sourire, elle voyait absolument tout les noms!

Elle s'amusa à essayer de trouver des personnes; bien que la plupart dormait dans leurs dortoirs.

Sirius la regardait avec un air amusé et attendri. James avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par la jeune fille, mais Sirius n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui avouer. Il regardait souvent la carte pour voir ou elle était et avec qui.. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas.

Il se promit de trouver un autre moment pour l'embrasser, pour la séduire..

Hermione était une énigme à elle toute seule.. Elle venait du futur, ne se rappelait de rien, et pourtant, elle gardait toujours cette joie de vivre, ce sourire sur son visage.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées.

- Alors c'est comme ca que tu m'as vu aller dans la réserve?

- Oui, enfin j'ai surtout vu Rusard et miss teigne qui te suivait, donc j'ai pris la cape et je t'ai rejoins, au cas où…

Les jours d'Hermione s'enflammèrent au souvenir d'eux deux sous la cape.

Sirius la trouva encore plus jolie.

- Je t'ai dis à propos de la carte parce que je te fais confiance, mais ne le dit même pas à Lily, s'il te plait. Et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il enchaîna. Toi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question..

Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Sirius, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste. Si elle le disait à Sirius, James , puis les autres, puis Lily, saurait qu'elle voulait rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir non plus, ils étaient devenu amis, et même sûrement bientôt plus, et elle voulait juste partir..

Elle se sentait triste devoir lui dire ça, mais il avait été honnête avec elle. Elle décida donc de jouer franc jeu avec lui également.

- Je voulais aller dans la réserve pour aller chercher dans les livres .. S'il parlait, des retours dans le temps et voyage temporel.. Je.., elle s'arrêta un instant, se sentant soudain désemparé, aucun livre ni personne ne pourrait sûrement jamais l'aider.. Je ne sais pas comment rentrer, ni comment retrouver la mémoire! C'est tellement horrible, de savoir que vous avez des amis, dans une autre époque, mais vous ne savez pas comment ils s'appellent, ni ce qui leur est arrivé! J'ai toujours, au fond de moi, cette peur et cette angoisse que j'avais au fond de moi lorsque je suis arrivé, mais je ne comprend pas d'où elle vient! Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur!

Sirius avait écouté tout cette tirade. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur, peur de l'inconnu, ou peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir si jamais elle la mémoire.

Elle le regardait avec ses grand yeux chocolat, en attente de réponse à toutes ses questions.

Une larme perla sur le coin de sa joue, toute la tension emmagasiné depuis des mois s'envola. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa d'une main.

- Et toi tu chamboules tout encore plus! continua-t-elle.

Elle était en colère contre elle même de ne pouvoir trouver une solution, en colère contre lui qui venait semer le doute dans son coeur!

Elle essaya de le repousserde nouveau, mais il lui attrapa la main et la prit contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux comme à un enfant que l'on console. Hermione leva ses grands yeux chocolats vers lui, et colla sa tête contre son torse.

Du haut de la salle commune, réveillé par le bruit, Lily les observait. Ils en avaient mis du temps, ces deux là.

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Je continue? =)=) Merci!**


End file.
